The world in increasingly using electric motors for power transfer. Motors use electrical energy generated, at times, from fossil fuels and nuclear energy sources. As global efforts continue to optimize the rate and efficiency of power supply, so will increasing efforts to improve the efficiency of power demand. Power quality in demand will not only be dependent upon switching efficiency, speed and protection; but also upon flexibility in applying power control systems.
At the present time, electrical motors in large systems, such as assembly lines in large manufacturing plants, etc. are hardwired into the system. Each time there is a need to change the assembly line the entire line must be shut down while motors are removed and rewired at a different location. Further, these wires have a tendency to wear and become entangled so that rewiring is often necessary and very difficult. In fact, the highest single defect mechanism from today's industrial networks is the electrical wiring.
In addition to this wiring problem, electrical motors have a tendency to wear and apparatus to which they are attached also wears. When a motor finally burns out, because of a defect in the motor itself or in the apparatus being controlled by the motor, the apparatus must be shut down for repair and, in some cases rebuilding. Also, in many systems all motors may depend upon each of the other motors, such as in a pumping system, assembly lines, etc. In these systems the motors are timed to operate together and if one motor burns out, or is reduced in speed, the remaining motors, or the system, can be endangered. If defects and pending breakdowns can be predicted, the shut down time can often be minimized.